


Grimm Got Magic

by Adevina



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Magic Nick, Multi, Out of Character, Plot change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adevina/pseuds/Adevina
Summary: Nick Burkhardt had a past that was hidden even from him. Well at least until memories were triggered to start coming to him. Now with a little more help and a newly relearned skill can he protect Adalind and his baby and get back his step-child to complete the family.    (I haven't watched Grimm in a little while so please tell me if I've gotten something terribly wrong but there will be changes.)
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Memories Resurface

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys think, constructive criticism is welcome. I'm trying my best but I know I'll make mistakes. This will be crossed posted on fanfiction.net under the same name.

Chapter One: Memories Resurface

Nick Burkhardt was having n enjoyable night. The whole gang was here, together, catching up and spending time together. They were at Monroe and Rosalee's house. Adalind, Hank and him were on the couch. Monroe and Rosalee were on the loves eat and Trubel was sitting backwards on a dining chair pulled into the room.

The living room was full of chatter and laughter, a moment of quiet in the mess their lives were. They were all holding a glass of champagne and sipping it slowly in between talking.

"You know, as messed up as everything has been, I don't regret anything really." Monroe started, " From the moment I tackled Nick through my window, my life has been a whirlwind but it's been the happiest I've been." He continued, looking at Rosalee at the end. "So as a saying my seven times great grandmother passed down.'Fate is how you make it, it's never truly set in stone until it already past.'" 

Words of agreement and cheers went around the room, everyone smiling at the words, until Nick gasped and dropped his glass. Champagne ran across the carpet ou the suvived glass, as Nick gripped his head in pain and clenched his eyes.

"Nick!" Everyone exclaimed. 

Trubel threw down her chair in her haste to reach his side at the end of the couch. Adalind held on to his thigh and shoulder and Hank, Monroe and Rosalee leaned forward in concern.

"Aunt Vina....remember.....bits....pieces..." Nick managed to grunt out, "Give...me....moment."

After about three minutes of tense silence, which felt like hours, Nick relaxed slowly and opened his eyes. He took a few shaky breaths then focused on them.

"I just had a mixture of images pass through my head. They seem like memories but I'm not sure, some of it is really blurry and patchy as if somethings are missing. If they are real though, my respect for Aunt Marie just went down a little more."Nick stated slowly.

"Are you okay?" Adalind asked first.

"Yeah, just a littler shocked." He answered.

"What did you see?" Rosalee enquired.

"Two clear things came up though all the pieces."

**FLASHBACK- MEMORY ONE**

"Come on, Nick. We can't have you done those things that Morde was teaching you. Retched family they are." Aunt Marie ranted sounding like she was spitting poison at the end.

She was dragging her 12 year old ward along with her in a small forest path. This path lead to a shadded meadow,as the large trees stopped a lot of sunlight to get in. Just a little ways from the center of the meadow was a wooden caravan. It was painted red with a black boarder around it, but was plain other than that. At least to Marie, to Nick the red was covered with glowing white symbols and similes but he didn't point that out to his Aunt.

Marie didn't slow down and swiftly walked towards the caravan, still gripping onto Nick's wrist and pulling him along. She knocked on the door and tapped her foot waiting. The door swung open and she rushed inside. The door slammed close behind them.

The caravan was bare except for a woman sitting at a small circle table at the end. The table had a red cloth in it and a rectangular form that was covered with a black cloth. The woman that sat behind the table was covered in black fully from what they could see, even her face was covered with a black mesh hubs curing her features. 

"Grimm." a rasping voice came from the direction of the woman.

Marie sneered and pushed Nick forward. Th woman hummed and then pointed at the door with a crooked aged finger. Marie huffed and left. 

After Marie left, the woman lifted her veil, showing a beauty underneath. Her thick bowed lips, stained red Was pulled into a smiled and her chocolate, red ringed eyes stared though a smokey eye. The once crooked hand changed to match the mocha flawless skin, tipped with black stiletto nails.

"Master." Nick whispered shock to see his teacher here.

"We must be quick Nicholas. Your Aunt will renter in but a moment." A bell-like voice warned from the woman. "I'm sorry I'm going to do this but it must be done. I will be locking away your memories of training with me. My teaching will not resurface until much later in your life." She continued sadly. Her hands glowed white slightly

"I..I understand master. I will miss you." Nick said understanding it's his Aunt's fault this is happening.

"Before I do this I'll tell you two things Nick. The one to start you family gift shall be the one who will keep your heart and the wolf who will be with you in the beginning will bring back what you've lost." With tears in her eyes the woman brought her glowing hands to Nick's temples, erasing the year and 2 months he spent with her.

After the deed was done, the woman carried a dazed Nick outside her veil back on again. She exited to a pacing Marie., who stopped at seeing the woman and Nick. 

"Is it done?" Marie demanded.

The veiled woman only nodded no passed Nick to Marie and turned to enter the caravan again.

"That boy will never be like you and the other Grimms, no matter what you do." The rasping voice again coming from the woman said.

"That's what you think, witch." Marie spat.

"Tick tock, Grimm, tick tock." The woman let out a gravely chuckled then entered the caravan.

Marie sneered at the door the walked away with Nick in her arms.

**FLASHBACK END**

"That's the first thing I remember. At least she didn't lie." Nick chuckled sadly looking at Adalind and Monroe.


	2. Grimoire? No, Grimmoire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories continue and they find out about something very important to Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before I don't fully remember Grimm so if I'm I have something terribly wrong please tell me. Reviews are really welcome. I don't own Grimm, I'm just using the Characters as my puppets. Muhahaha.

Chapter Two: Grimoire? No, Grimmoire.

Everyone sat around Nik shocked at what his Aunt did to him. Adalind hugged him as best as she could and Trubel gripped his thigh. The others gave silent support around him.

"The next memory is one of the first lessons I had with my master." Nick told them.

**FLASHBACK- MEMORY TWO**

"Nickolas! Come, come. It's finished." His master called him towards her workroom where he had something waiting for him.

Nick rushed into the room extremely excited about his creation as his master was. He walked toward the window of the slightly crowded room. There sat many flowers and potted herbs but what he was looking for was a black book that sat in the middle of these things.

two days of painstaking cutting pulling and gluing led to this his beautiful creation, his Grimoire. The first thing his master wanted him to create to record his lessons and what he learned both with and without her.

" Go on. Touch it." His master pushed him lightly towards his book. 

His is slowly walked towards and picked up the blackleather bound book. It was mostly plain. It had a sliver latch and lock to close it. The front was textured and in the middle of it had a stylised cursive 'NB'.

"It's so beautiful." Nick whispered, holding it close to his chest now.

"It is. Now, I've given it a book binding and spell to bring it to life. Books like these normally get enough magic imbued into it for it to come alive but I takes awhile and not all spells can stop others from getting into it." His master spoke, getting into teacher mode, fully bringing his attention to her. "As you know the book binding bound it to you, so once you call it, no matter where it is, it will come to you."

Nick listened slightly in awe, as he was a beginner in magic some things were still new to him. He clutched the book even tighter. He Felt a presence against his skin but his knew it was the book. His book, only his, as his master said the sentience on the book would make it reject anyone else unless he bound them to the book also. 

"Thank you so much master. I'll put this to very good use." He smiled brightly.

"I know you will, little Grimm. You going to be great, I just know it." Master said in her mysterious way, with a small smile.

He nodded to her, he never knew what a Grimm was but Master told him he'll find out at the right time.

**FLASHBACK** **END**

"Woah. Nick...." Hank was awed by what he learned about his partner/friend. 

Monroe looked concerned, his hand on his wife who was leaning forward looking just as concerned. Trubel was gripping his pant leg. Adalind looked thoughtful. 

"Nick, if you were trained in magic especially from who sounds like a witch then there's a lot you'll be able to do. I think we just have to make you remember." Adalind said.

"Or get that book." Trubel slightly mumbled.

"The book, your Grimoire!" Rosalee shot up, "Your master taught you a way to get it no matter what, right. So we just have to find that, and get it." 

"But the thing is I don't remember that. So I don't know how." Nick spoke with worry.

"But you do, you just don't remember." Monroe corrected.

"Blur rift nach blut." Adalind distractedly said.

"Of course, Blood calls to blood." Rosalee gasped.

"Nick should be able to just call the book to him, it's his blood. That sounds like something hexenbiest used to do a long long time ago to keep family heirlooms in the family." Adalind started, "Just think about it coming to you it should work." 

Nick nodded to himself, even without her magic Adalind is the one who knows the most about the subject. He took a breath and thought about the book appearing in his lap. His eyes fell closed and he imagined hoping this worked. Everyone held there breath and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys so I tried German using Google translate so if someone who knows German can tell me if this is correct that would be lovely.


End file.
